Just Like You
by RayeMoon
Summary: SetoxJoey song-fic Anal, Lang, Noncon, Yaoi Because I can't figure out how to edit the actual story, here's the disclaimer. As you all well know, I don't own the characters of YuGiOh. They're Kazuki Takahashi's. I also make no money.


**Just Like You**

"Aw man, how do I keep running into you?" Joey growled, glaring at the brunette in front of him. "Here I am, minding my own business, and here comes Hate, Incorporated."

**I could be mean,**

**I could be angry. **

**You know, I could be just like you.**

"Well, if it isn't the barking mutt. You're all alone. Where's Yugi to hold your leash?" Seto smirked down at Wheeler, holding his briefcase in one hand, the wind billowing his trenchcoat out around his legs.

**I could be fake,**

**I could be stupid.**

**You know, I could be just like you.**

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you use the 'dog' comment one more time, Rich Boy."

Joey clenched his fists, trembling with anger. This guy could get him ready to commit murder in ten seconds flat. Five, if he opened his mouth. That infuriating smirk didn't disappear. Joey glared at him one more time, then turned to leave.

"Yes, run home. Your dinner's waiting in your bowl. Maybe--"

Joey whirled, seizing the front of Kaiba's shirt with both hands. "All right, that's it. It's you and me, Moneybags. No one's here to hold me back, so--"

Kaiba reached down calmly and grabbed one of his wrists, gripping it and twisting. The memory of Duelist Kingdom flooded back as Joey gasped with pain, trying to pull him off with his other hand. He expected Kaiba to just throw him aside like last time or let go, but instead, he began dragging him over the nearest building, which Joey recognized as a pool hall.

"Let go, damn you!"

Kaiba jerked him along, using the hand holding the briefcase to shove the door open. The two patrons and owner looked up as they came in, looking curious.

"Out," Kaiba said icily.

To Joey's surprise, they did. Whether it was Kaiba's reputation or the look on his face, they left. Joey was reluctantly impressed by the fact that some rich-snot, sixteen-year-old kid could get people to jump when he commanded, even the kind who populated a pool hall in the middle of a working day.

**You thought you were standing beside me,**

**You were only in my way.**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

Seto threw Wheeler away from him, farther into thehall. The blond stumbled, but caught his balance and whirled around, glaring at him. But he was satisfied to see some fear there as well.

"I think it's time to teach the dog his lesson. You should know your place by now."

"I ain't no dog, Kaiba!"

"It's time I got the rolled-up newspaper," Seto continued, allowing a cold smile to spread across his face. "Or a muzzle. Whatever it will take to shut up that Brooklyn bark."

"You think just 'cause you got money you're better than everyone else. Well, you're not. I ain't afraid of you."

"Oh, no? You look like you're about to wet yourself. And I am better than you. Not just money, Wheeler. I'm smarter, stronger, and better at everything than you. If it weren't for Yugi, you wouldn't even be on the map."

**You thought you were there to guide me,**

**You were only in my way.**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

"Yugi, Yugi. You're pretty stuck on Yug'. If I didn't know ya better, Kaiba, meaning you're like the tin man--no heart--I'd say you got a crush on him. Bet you secretly like having him kick your ass."

He watched the blue eyes narrow to a dangerous degree. He was starting to worry just what Kaiba was going to do to him. Why had he dragged him here, where there was no one to see? But he couldn't let him get the satisfaction. Smirking, he went on.

"Pity, too. If you weren't such a heartless sonofabitch, there'd be plenty of people after ya. But I guess bein' hot, rich, and smart doesn't leave any room for nice."

Kaiba's expression closed suddenly. He stared at Joey, and said nothing. Thinking he'd gotten the advantage, he pressed it.

"What, that throw ya for a loop, Moneybags? You can call me dumb if ya want, but no one ever said I was blind. You're sexy, just so icy that no one'd get near ya. You can talk all ya want about how smart and good at games ya are, but that doesn't change the fact that no one really cares about or respects ya. If you weren't a billionaire by chance, they'd laugh in your face."

**I could be cold,**

**I could be ruthless.**

**You know, I could be just like you.**

Seto felt like beating Wheeler until he couldn't walk. How dare he say such things to him? But one comment made him feel like he were made of stone, unable to move or speak.

Wheeler thought he was hot? In fact, he'd inferred more people than he did. Did Yugi? Who else? Well, that didn't matter to him. The fact that Wheeler thought so did, however. He looked at him critically, pushing out all thoughts except his appearance.

Truth be told, Wheeler wasn't half bad. Very few people around here had gold hair like his, except that loud-mouth bitch called Mai. He'd thought the two of them a match made in hell, but apparently Wheeler's tastes ran towards the same sex. His eyes were a common brown color, but warm and expressive. No one he knew was more expressive than Wheeler. And the body he knew was beneath those baggy, discount-sale clothes was quite attractive.

Seto smirked to himself. He wondered what Wheeler would say if he told him he thought he was hot, too? The imagined look of shock on his face was amusing.

"What are you smiling at?" Wheeler demanded suspciously. "Look, I got better things to do than hang around you, Kai--"

Seto reached out, grabbing the front of his shirt like he had done outside, but with only one hand, the other setting the briefcase on one of the pool tables. Hauling Wheeler up onto his toes, he grinned down into the angry/frightened expression.

"I said I'd teach you a lesson, Mutt. One you aren't sure to forget."

Wheeler would be mouthy to his dying day. "Bring it, Rich Boy."

He punched at him. Seto caught it with his now-free hand, still holding the other up by his right hand. He chuckled softly. "I told you I was stronger than you. But, like always, you're slow to learn. So here's a demonstration."

Picking Wheeler up by his wrist and the hold he had on his shirt, he slammed him down on the pool table on the other side of the one where he'd laid his briefcase. Wheeler grunted in pain, his legs hanging from the knees down. His free hand was gripping Seto's wrist, attempting to make him let go of his shirt.

Seto pressed up against the table, keeping Wheeler from kicking him, feeling his shins against his stomach. The brown eyes were now wide with fright, but there was still anger.

"Get off me, Moneybags! I'm going to kick your ass."

He let go of Seto's wrist and reached above his head, grabbing the pool cue the exiting men had left behind. He brought it down hard, but Seto caught it, relinquishing his hold on Wheeler's shirt to do it. Ignoring the sting of the impact, he ripped it out of Wheeler's hand, then laughed, spinning it around to hold in both hands, pressing the space between against Wheeler's throat.

**I could be weak,**

**I could be senseless. **

**You know, I could be just like you.**

Joey nearly gagged as the pool cue was pressed against his throat, sending a sick feeling through him. He grabbed it, trying to push it away, but Kaiba's superior strength held him at bay. Abruptly the pressure eased, though the cue stick remained against his neck.

Kaiba leaned over him, smirking again. "That was your lesson that you're weaker. Here's your lesson that you know nothing about me."

He leaned closer, and suddenly Joey found his lips taken in a hard, dominating kiss. Kaiba's clever tongue slid past his lips and into his mouth, curling around his in instant control. He pulled back and Joey knew his eyes were wide.

"Kaiba, what the hell?"

He sighed, still holding the cue on his neck. "What do I have to do to shut you up? That muzzle is starting to sound really good."

"Get off me, damn it!"

"I thought you weren't scared of me?"

He leaned down again and began nibbling along Joey's neck beneath the pool cue. He snarled, but could do nothing to stop him. He simply could not move him. Kaiba was frighteningly strong; Joey had never felt more weak.

"I have to admit, I like you this helpless," Kaiba murmured against his neck, his breath warm on his skin. He suddenly threw the cue stick away, but before Joey could try to push him off, he seized each of his wrists and pinned them on either side of his head.

"Why are you doing this?" Joey whispered.

Kaiba looked down at him. "Because I want to, which has always been enough reason for me."

He kissed him again, tongue twisting with his, sliding in a way that sent tremors up Joey's spine. He considered biting, part of him desperately wanted to, but another part was being awakened by the hard, almost viscious kisses, the bruising grip on his wrists.

When they broke apart, Joey panted and stared up at Kaiba, still at a loss by this change of events. The brunette grinned lecherously. Joey continued to feel all broken up: rage, fear, lust, confusion all swirled inside his head. One of them had gone crazy, and he wasn't sure which. But he couldn't help but be a smartass.

"How do you expect to hold me down and get my pants off at the same time, Rich Boy?"

Kaiba's smirk didn't lessen. "Oh, but it's just our first date, Mutt. You might be this easy, but I'm not."

Joey growled. "You're the one pinning me to a pool table, asshole."

Kaiba let go and straightened up. He took his briefcase and turned away. Joey jumped a bit awkwardly off the table, clenching both fists. He yelled curses at his back, but Kaiba didn't turn around. He walked out of the pool hall and when Joey slammed through the doors after him, he was already getting into his sleek black limo. He smirked at Joey as he was pulling the door shut, then the limo roared away, leaving Joey standing alone on the sidewalk, feeling he was going to explode from all the rage inside.

**You thought you were standing beside me.**

**You were only in my way.**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

Two days later, Seto sat calmly in his office, looking up as the door flew open and Wheeler stalked in.

"Well, if it isn't the stray. I don't see any tags, so you'd better watch out for the dog-catcher."

Wheeler immediately bristled, bearing his teeth, fists clenched so tightly they shook at his sides. The fire blazing in his eyes might have scared most people, but not Seto. Though, along with the high color on his cheeks, those fiery eyes made him even more attractive.

"Kaiba, damn you! Leave me alone!" He pulled something out of his pocket and slammed it down on the desk.

Seto looked down at it, not surprised. He smiled as he read the flyer.

**Lost: Male Dog**

**Fur color: Blond**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Answers to: Mutt**

If found, call: 555-752-2677

"Like I don't know that's supposed to be me!" Wheeler raged.

"Yes, but were you smart enough to recognize the numbers as reading 555-SKC-CORP?"

Wheeler looked at it upside down and he knew he hadn't. Picking the flyer up, Seto stood, waving it a little.

"Come now, Mutt. I was only trying to keep you from going to the pound. A bad-tempered dog like you would be immediately put down."

Wheeler lunged at him around the desk. Seto dropped the flyer and grabbed him, using his momentum to spin him into his chair, immediately climbing up to straddle his legs, holding each of his arms down on the armrests. Wheeler cursed and threatened him, but he ignored him.

"If you hit me, you'll be sorry."

He let go of one of his hands and reached down to where his briefcase sat on the floor next to his chair. Wheeler's released hand shot out and grabbed his collar, but he ignored that as well. Lifting the briefcase, he rested it end-up in the space between their bodies. Taking a chance and letting go of Wheeler's other hand, he opened the case and began rummaging through it.

"What are you looking for? You never want to duel with me, so why--"

"Oh, these aren't cards. I went to the store yesterday. Got you a couple of presents."

He lifted out a dog collar, the exact color of Wheeler's hair, with a diamond shaped silver tag emblazoned with Mutt. Seeing the shocked, offended look on his face, he smirked as he slipped the collar around his neck, cinching it closed. He quickly pulled out the matching leash and attached it. Then he had to grab Wheeler as he tried to shove him off.

"Damn you to hell, get off me!"

He was squirming so hard even Seto was having a hard time holding onto him, but their positions gave him the edge and he soon had his arms pinned to the headrest, leaning over him. He hovered close to him, grinning into the enraged face, hearing the low growls and curses. He kissed him, quickly, and that was smart because Wheeler bit at him.

"A dog should not bite his master."

"You're a total bastard."

"What are you complaining about? You came here, remember."

"To rip you a new one."

"For once in your life, shut up and go with it."

Seto leaned down and caught his mouth in another kiss. He shoved his tongue inside, expecting to be bitten, but he wasn't. When he broke the kiss, he slid out of the chair, setting the briefcase on the floor, holding the end of the leash tight in his hand, then tugged it.

"Up, Mutt."

"Go to hell." Wheeler remained sitting in the seat, gripping the armrests until his knuckles were white.

"Bad boy." Seto stooped and reached into his briefcase, then pulled out the headband with the fuzzy ears, also almost the same shade as Wheeler's hair. The look on his face was getting more and more comical by the minute. Seto slid the headband into position, grabbing Wheeler's wrists when he tried to pull it off, smiling down into the snarling face.

"If you want a treat, you'll have to obey your commands. Now, up."

**You thought you were there to guide me.**

**You were only in my way.**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

Joey couldn't believe this was happening. Kaiba hauled him roughly out of the chair and onto his feet, grinning like a fiend. He'd never seen such a wide smile on his face, and he didn't like it. Kaiba was better when he was scowling, at least he didn't look quite as insane like he did now.

Kaiba kissed him again, hard and rough, his tongue pushing past his lips. Again, he wanted to bite, but he didn't. Partly because he didn't want to make that dog-comment even more earned. But he couldn't do this, let Kaiba treat him this way. But he was so strong, and he was clearly determined to do this.

"You're perfectly okay with raping someone, aren't ya?" Joey said when his mouth was free.

"You could get into this."

Joey scowled at him. "Get into it? You're humilating me and molesting me and I'm supposed to get into it?"

Kaiba smirked again, then leaned forward, kissing him again. His hands let go of Joey's wrists, one of them holding the leash, the other sliding up along his side under his shirt. He pulled back, then began tugging Joey's shirt up.

"Take this off."

"If you want this, you can do it all yourself," Joey retorted.

Kaiba took his shirt off, briefly letting go of the leash to do so. Joey tried to pull back, but Kaiba caught it again and gave it a viscious yank. He glared, dragged back closer. Still holding the leash in his hand, Kaiba reached down and undid Joey's belt. He stood there, fists held at his sides, while he unbuttoned and unzippered his pants, shoving them down to pool around his ankles, leaving him in his boxers.

"Get out of your shoes," Kaiba ordered.

"Kiss my ass. I told you, I'm not doing anything for you."

Kaiba stood there and stared at him. After a solid minute, Joey shifted uncomfortably, lowering his gaze. Then, with an angry sigh, he bent and unlaced his shoes, stepping out of them along with his pants. He straightened, and when he did, Kaiba caught his chin and kissed him again, a little softer this time, tongue curling around his in an undeniably pleasurable manner.

"Give me a reason why you're doing this," Joey said once they broke apart.

Kaiba ignored him. He was reaching into the briefcase again. Joey watched apprehensively, and his trepidation was rewarded when he lifted out a cloth belt with a dog's tail attached.

"Hell, no!"

Kaiba yanked the leash, pulling him right up against him. His quick, dexterous hands had the belt around Joey's waist in seconds, tied into a tight, double knot. Joey tried to undo it, but the knot was too tight. He looked up, seeing Kaiba was still wearing that amused, triumphant expression that he wanted to beat off his face.

He gasped as Kaiba grabbed him roughly, spinning him around and forcing him down, onto his hands and knees on the floor by the chair. Kaiba was on his knees behind him, strong hands gripping his hips.

**On my own, 'cause I can't take livin' with you.**

**I'm alone.**

**So I won't turn out like you want me to.**

Seto had to hold onto Wheeler tightly as he tried to get away, to turn around and hit him. Wrapping one arm tightly around his waist, he reached out with the hand holding the leash and seized his left bicep, raising it up to take that support out from under him. Holding it tight enough to dig the tips of his fingers in, he leaned over him, feeling the firm curve of his rear against his crotch.

"Stop fighting me, Wheeler. You want this."

"What?!"

Seto brought the hand around his waist down and cupped Wheeler between his legs, hearing his gasp. He smirked as he felt the half-formed bulge beneath the fabric of his underwear.

"Th-That doesn't mean anything," Wheeler said weakly, his voice breaking when Seto rubbed a little. "You--uhn--try to keep from g-getting--stop that!--an erection when you're doing things like that."

Seto chuckled softly. "So, you're admitting I'm good at this."

"You overinflated, pompous jackass--"

Seto pushed his hand into his underwear and began to stroke him. Wheeler's cock hardened completely as he moaned in a strained manner, as if he were trying not to. Continuing to fondle him, Seto pulled his underwear down with his other hand, managing to work it awkwardly down his knees and shins pressed into the carpet, then off and tossed them with the rest of his clothes.

The dog tail hung limply down the backs of his thighs, but Seto could see Wheeler's ass enough to like the high, round cheeks. His back was lean, the length of his spine just barely visible beneath the lightly tanned skin, his muscles well-defined and hard.

He was a loud-mouthed idiot, but he was attractive, 'hot' as he himself had said. Seto was going to enjoy this.

"You definitely look good like this, Mutt."

"You're a sick bastard. A bestiality fuck!"

Seto hissed in anger. "I'm only making you look like what you are. I'm not into bestiality or any of that disgusting stuff." He smiled, stroking Wheeler harder, enjoying his stifled cries.

With his other hand he undid his pants, pulling out the lube he'd put in there, knowing that Wheeler would come looking for him. He let go of his erection, holding onto the leash.

Panting, Wheeler glared at him over his shoulder, his cheeks red and his eyes almost black, but his expression still angry. Seto sat back on his knees, popping open the lube, then putting some on his fingers. He watched Wheeler's eyes widen as he brought his hand down, shoving the tail impatiently out of his way.

Wheeler gasped as he pushed the first finger into him. Resting his other hand on his hip, Seto pushed the second finger in, then the third, watching Wheeler lower his head, his body trembling. Nudging his prostate brought forth an uninhibited cry of pleasure.

Seto removed his fingers, then pushed down his own underwear, freeing his throbbing erection. Doing all of this to the dog had made him quite excited. He spread the lube along his cock, then shifted himself into position.

Wheeler lifted his head and looked at him over his shoulder. His expression was unusually blank, but that changed as Seto pushed inside.

**You thought you were standing beside me.**

**You were only in my way.**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

Joey couldn't help but cry out as Kaiba pushed inside him. There was pain, deep and searing, but pleasure too as Kaiba struck his prostate immediately. He slid to the hilt, then stopped, leaving Joey panting, trembling as he struggled to come to grips with it.

But he couldn't. None of this made sense. He could only grip the carpet with white-knuckled hands as Kaiba began to move in a slow, deliberate manner, the pleasure beginning to overtake the pain as he hit his sweet spot with every stroke. Head down, the ear-headband in danger of falling off, Joey gasped at the carpet as Kaiba continued to move inside him, hands on his hips.

"Ahh! Kaiba!"

The brunette had sped up suddenly, pounding into Joey hard. The pain returned, but was overshadowed by the ecstasy spiraling higher and higher, making his muscles pull taut and his skin tighten, a deep pressure building up between his legs.

The leash hung from the dog collar around his neck, brushing against his chest as he shook from Kaiba's thrusts, making the skin tingle. The ticklish dog tail against his left thigh added more sensation to this experience, making him feel like he was going to explode already.

He could hear Kaiba grunting softly behind him, the hands on his hips almost bruising. The relentless tempo was making Joey dizzy with blinding pleasure, and he couldn't stop the cries and growls leaving his throat. The maddening sliding sensation, the controlling nature of Kaiba, bastard though he was, was working against Joey, driving him crazy.

"Nngh, Kaiba, harder!"

He couldn't help it, he was lost. He heard Kaiba chuckle and wished he could take it back but it was too late. But Kaiba did as he asked, now almost moving him across the carpet with his thrusts. Joey was about to get a serious case of rug-burn. He braced his palms into the carpet and slammed back against Kaiba, giving in and joining him in this crazy, mad fuck in Kaiba's office.

With a sudden surpressed groan, Joey felt burning heat fill his insides as Kaiba came inside him, seed trickling down his thighs onto the carpet. Joey didn't have time to think as Kaiba pulled out, then flipped him visciously over onto his back.

Staring up at him, gasping for breath, he could only lie there, his hands up a little as if he were trying to ward Kaiba off, seeing the flushed and sweaty face above him, Kaiba's hair messy and sticking to his face from the exertion. He looked good like that, not quite so clean and tidy.

"Hmm, the dog didn't come. Well, he was pretty well-behaved in the end, so I guess I can give him a treat."

Joey was about to retort when Kaiba bent over and took him into his mouth.

**You thought you were there to guide me.**

**You were only in my way.**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

Seto heard Wheeler's scream echo through the room and he was glad for the sound-proof walls. The mutt was as loud in this as anything else. He sucked the hard erection in his mouth slowly, dragging this out just to torture him some more. Holding down his hips so he couldn't buck, he swirled his tongue around the tip before sliding it down the length, hearing Wheeler groan and whimper steadily.

His hands were tight in Seto's hair, but he let him have that control for the moment, beginning to bob his head slowly. He added a scrape of his teeth and listened with amusement as Wheeler yelped, though not entirely in pain.

"Kaiba!"

Ignoring him, Seto continued to take his time, feeling the tremors running through him. He opened his eyes to watch him, seeing his head tilted back with his eyes closed, his chest heaving. Every muscle was tight and trembling, the glow of Wheeler's skin doubled with the shine of sweat. His teeth were clenched and bared, back arching as he tried to thrust his hips.

Watching that erotic show, Seto picked up his pace, moving his head faster and sucking harder. The tail lay on the carpet between his legs, which were still slick with Seto's seed. The ears were almost falling off, but still visible sticking up above the shaggy blond hair. Wheeler's cries grew more agitated; he was gasping for breath, clearly on the edge.

Seto pushed him over, swallowing his release casually as he sat up on his haunches, wiping his mouth. Wheeler lay in a limp heap on the floor, catching his breath, his eyes still closed. When they opened, Wheeler glared at him.

"Can I go now, Rich Boy?"

Seto raised the leash, tugging on it a little. "Ask politely of your master, Mutt."

"You'll be lucky if I don't come back here with a knife and stab ya, ya bastard, so don't push your luck."

He reached up to take off the collar. Seto seized him, holding his hands up above his head, grinning down into the grimacing face once again. He bent forward, kissing him quickly.

"You enjoyed it, Mutt, don't pretend otherwise."

"You raped me, Moneybags. You're a sick, twisted fuck that gets off humiliating people."

"No, just you."

Wheeler went still, looking up at him. "Why just me?"

Seto snorted, releasing him and standing up. He zipped and buttoned his pants, straightening his clothes. Running his fingers through his hair, he watched as Wheeler got up on his elbow, still staring at him.

"Kaiba, why just me?"

"You can run on home now, Mutt. Better get to your doghouse before dark."

**You thought you were there to guide me.**

**You were only in my way.**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

Joey stood up on shaky legs, trying to ignore the throbbing in his backside Kaiba's rough attentions had left. He frowned at the brunette, watching him straighten his clothes and hair, looking for all the world like nothing had happened. Except for the gleam of sweat and the flushed cheeks, it looked like nothing had.

Joey narrowed his eyes as he reached up, yanking off the headband. He threw it down on Kaiba's desk, then tore at the cloth belt holding on the tail, fighting with it for a couple minutes before being able to undo it. He threw that down as well, then went for the collar. It joined the pile and he got into his clothes, still wincing, feeling sticky and unclean.

Kaiba watched all of this impassively, arms folded across his chest. When Joey was fully dressed, he stood and stared back at Kaiba, unable to believe he could be unaffected by all of this.

"What are you waiting for, Mutt? There's the door."

"Do you love me?"

Kaiba blinked, then frowned. "Where the hell did you get that from?"

"You went to an awful lot of trouble, Rich Boy.""It was worth it to see the look on your face when I put the ears on." Kaiba smirked.

Joey pushed down his instant flash of anger. He stared at Kaiba, wondering if his insults and attitude was just a front, a natural reaction the way Joey's anger and retorts were. Maybe Kaiba did have some feelings for him, but just couldn't express them well.

If he did, he was sure hiding them. He continued to look back at him, but now his expression was closed. Wondering if insanity was contagious, Joey walked over, grabbed Kaiba's head and pulled him down for a kiss.

He expected Kaiba to pull back. He didn't. Instead, his tongue shoved into Joey's mouth in instant domination, curling around his. When Joey pulled back, he smirked, his arms still folded across his chest throughout.

"You're even dumber than I expected if you think I could love a worthless dog like you. You were a toy, nothing more."

Joey tried to punch him. Like before, Kaiba intercepted his wrist and held it tight.

"I'll be sure to keep the collar and the rest, Mutt. You look good dressed as the dog you are."

Joey managed to jerk his arm out of Kaiba's grip, but he didn't try to hit him again. Humiliated, feeling dirty and used, he turned to leave the office, only to be assaulted from behind, shoved face-first against the door, Kaiba's hands hard on his hips.

"I trust you won't speak a word of this to anyone."

"I don't even want to dream about it, Moneybags. Let go, leave me alone. Just let me go home."

"I told you I'd keep the stuff for you, Wheeler. I don't plan on leaving you alone."

"Why? Why do you have to torture me like this?"

Kaiba let him go and stepped back. Without turning around, Joey looked at him over his shoulder. Kaiba folded his arms and smirked again.

"I'm only putting you in your place, Mutt. Next time we'll try getting you to beg."

Joey left the office, slamming the door shut on Kaiba's mocking laughter.

**I could be mean, I could be angry. **

**You know, I could be just like you.**


End file.
